


Things about the 100 year War Drabbles

by DevilAngel657



Series: Avatar Ideas [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: While there is major death and violence in tags, it is about how the air benders genocide could have happened and later some AU ideas about how the war could have gone.Also there is the tag Fire Nation Won - I use that because it won the moment (most) air benders were killed.
Series: Avatar Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Water and Earth Misled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Anon:  
> I feel like I have a similar head canon to you about Air Nomads- It doesn't make sense to me that they all died because, well, they're nomadic??? Aang can't be the only one travelling in the entire world, there's no way. And were there seriously no Air monks working in Earth Kingdom hospital or gardening somewhere?  
> Muffinlance:  
> This! Genocides don’t work like in the show, especially not with a group of people who are known to travel widely on a whim and who, at the time, had the most access to flight. That kind of mobility advantage would be huge.
> 
> And com'on, they’d have been staring down at the armies assembling, there’s no way to hide that there’s an attack coming, and these are a bunch of pacifists who disavow ties to the world–why wouldn’t they just hop on their bisons and leave rather than trying to defend the temples? Temples are replaceable, people aren’t. “Sorry to inconvenience you Fire Nation aggressors, but we are NOPING out of this, please enjoy your looting.”
> 
> I think the Fire Nation only got the people who couldn’t evacuate in time; I picture a low bison-to-people ratio, and a point at which it became too dangerous to make another trip back. Those bodies we see in the show are from the last ditch efforts of a few brave monks and nuns to buy time for the final bison to get clear. Gyatso, man, rest in peace. You died knowing you’d saved your people, and that is pretty far up the ‘best death possible’ list.
> 
> The day of the comet was not the end of the airbendering nomads; that’s just the glorious Fire Nation propaganda talking.
> 
> Their “end” came much more slowly. Hunting down survivor groups–there were too many people and too few bison, they couldn’t all flee quickly. Each attack widdled them down further.
> 
> Throw in bounties–on bison and people both. Spice it up with propaganda for those who have too many morals. And year by year, the population is less, until they just… were gone.
> 
> The survivers work very hard to stay gone.
> 
> It wasn’t one giant crippling attack that took them out, but a slow and steady hunting, where you can’t safely trust anyone outside your group because someone is the one who ratted those other survivors out. If you want to live you have to be smarter, more careful, less trusting.
> 
> More quick to defend yourself.
> 
> More quick to proactively defend yourself.
> 
> Witnesses, the current survivors know, are not safe.
> 
> (And this makes it very damn hard to get them on screen in my stories because my air nomads would shank the other characters and keep flying, in the vast majority of cases. Towards the Sun has one scenario that might work for getting them involved in the world again, but I’m still working out the plot implications.)

The moment of the comet soon to be known of Sozin's comet is known to the Fire Nation - including the genocide or killing of the enemy air benders/nomads. 

There was so much preparedness put into this. Sozin had many ideas of spreading his and the fire nation's glory to the other nations. One of the things in the way was the avatar, reincarnation of his previous friend. The avatar was an airbender. The avatar would also stop this attempt like Roku. However, there were other factors. The rising hatred that he fed into fire nation and that were also rising in the water tribe and earth kingdom. 

Air benders were nomads and did not care for meat, property and roamed free like the wind, but that did not matter that the people that stayed in one place and had their homes and other things deal with the air, and other things that happened when the air stirred. hurricanes and other disasters. Water tribe had winds that stirred the ocean and splash their homes as well as ruin and pull things and people into the cold water. Earth kingdom had winds stirred up on land so far inland that roots and land were ruined, not to mention houses. The fire nation, being islands on volcanoes had both things happen plus the volcanoes erupting ash on them when they did erupt. Not to mention the bison ruining land and eating food stores that were not theirs and the air benders did a ditch and not compensate anything.

Not all of these were all of the air benders, but enough that it wasn't hard enough to mention to the fire nation of an attack against the air bender army to attack on the comet. When their fire bending powers were at the height. 

Another thing that helped were the few air benders knowing how to steal breathe from people to kill. Just mention that the air benders had an army that could steal their breath, along with the threat of them stirring winds to cause the water to rise to unparalleled heights as well as hurricanes that would be powered by air benders, not natural that could go on forever. 

It was even more easy to get posters and rewards for air benders that escaped the temples on the winds for shelter only to find none. 

After all, give small truths in the big lies and have others fill in the thoughts and that will take care of them.

Especially when the air benders would soon utilize the techniques of taking breath from their victims to hide and give others a more valid target and that what he said was true. It was only bad that the water tribe and earth kingdom soon found out that they were next.


	2. If Water Tribes Didn't KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if after the air nomads, fire nation kept them 'safe' and didn't let them know what was happening?

After the air nomads, Sozin decided that he was going after the earth kingdom. They didn't know if they killed the avatar after all, and isn't it easy to isolate to control until things are favorable? 

So the avatar is going to be in either the northern or southern water tribe. They have at least sixteen years until that is realized. However, the southern and northern water tribes are easily isolated. Remember the northern water tribe? They didn't have many fights with fire nation for eight years ish? They had century old armor. However, if the fights did not really happen... Its really easy to not get any information flow except for the fire nation. They can fill them with ideas that they like.

They tell the water tribes that the air nomads tried to unleash the power of winds on the water and the ability to steal breath from people. They say that the waters are not safe. They 'protect' the water tribes from the air nomads and benders. While doing that, they are enforcing a border between water tribes and the earth kingdom. If the water tribes think that they are being protected and fight with the fire nation they can get the earth kingdom lands easier. 

Slowly they induct the water tribes to the propaganda they have decided to use. The earth kingdom has been hurting fire nation because they are bigger, have great tracks of land and food and things that are stable. Remember that water tribes are in cold and ice and while we didn't see much in the past - there is enough to make and hunt but its cold. Just imagine the might of the fire nation benders and water tribes benders and show that earth kingdom is manipulating minds through control as well as crushing hands and feet of benders.


End file.
